Bored
by ohblainers
Summary: Jeff is bored, so he decides that he and Nick should go for a nice walk. But in the garden of Dalton, Jeff sees something that completely terrifies him. Niff/Neff fluff. Some swearing.


Nick punched the numbers into his calculator with a little more force than necessary, but he had been doing this worksheet for almost an hour, and was barely halfway through it. Behind him, on the opposite side of the room, he could hear the scratchy sound of pen on paper as Jeff worked on his English essay. The two continued to work in silence for about 10 minutes, when Nick heard Jeff put his pen down and yawn loudly.

"I'm bored." He announced, "We should do something."

"Mhmm." Nick said absentmindedly, not really listening.

Nick heard Jeff stand up from his desk and move around the room, but he continued to scribble numbers into his book.

"Nick." Jeff whispered, right into his ear.

"OH MY GOD." Nick yelled, jumping up and spinning around.

He glared at the blonde boy, who only grinned cheekily in return.

"I think we should go for a walk around the grounds."

"A walk?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Yeah, dude. A walk. It's a nice day for it." Jeff said breezily, pointing towards the window, where afternoon sunlight was pouring through.

"Jeff, I need to finish my homework." Nick said sternly, gesturing to the papers spread messily across his desk.

"Come on, man! We're like an old married couple! We do the same thing day in day out, it's so lame!"

Nick blushed slightly, but rolled his eyes at his friend. He turned back to his desk, and was about to sit down in his chair when Jeff strode over to him and scooped Nick into his arms. Jeff then spun on his heel and marched out into the hallway, carrying the struggling boy in his arms, bridal style.

"JEFF PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Nick shouted, which only caused Jeff to grin.

"Only if you promise to go for a walk with me." He replied casually, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from a few of the boys in the halls.

"Okay! Fine! Just put me down!"

Jeff did as he was told, and placed Nick gently back on the ground. Nick quickly fixed his blazer and straightened his tie, then glared at Jeff.

"What the hell was that?"

Jeff shrugged, "You wouldn't come quietly."

"You're impossible, you know that?" Nick said irritably.

"Of course!" Jeff replied cheerfully, before continuing to walk down the hall.

Nick sighed and followed him. On the way to the front door, the pair passed Blaine, Wes and David in the commons. Wes and Blaine were in what looked like a pretty intense chess match while David watched. They only nodded slightly as Nick and Jeff said hello to them in passing.

When they finally got outside, Nick faced Jeff and looked at him expectantly.

"So, where to now?"

Jeff looked thoughtful for a few moments, as he scanned the large expanse of school grounds. The dormitories where located at the southern part of the school, the offices where towards the north and the huge main building was to the east. But the western part of the school was covered by a massive garden.

"TO THE FOUNTAIN!" Jeff cried excitedly, before speeding off.

Nick rolled his eyes before racing after him. When they were only a few meters away from the large water fountain, Jeff stopped so suddenly that Nick almost crashed into him.

"Why'd you stop? What's wrong?"

"Dude," Jeff whispered, still frozen in place, "look."

Nick raised an eyebrow, stood next to Jeff and followed his gaze until he saw what he was referring to. Sitting on the edge of the fountain, was a tiny bee.

"It's a bee." Nick said dumbly.

"Well, duh."

"What's so bad about a bee?" Nick asked incredulously.

"I _hate_ bees." Jeff hissed.

"Why?"

"Because they're terrible!" Jeff replied, as if it was obvious.

"Well, just make sure you don't scare it. Just back away slow-"

But before he could even finish his sentence, the bee moved slightly to the left, which caused Jeff to scream and run away.

Nick tried to stop himself from laughing, honestly he did, but it was practically impossible. Unfortunately for him, Jeff definitely heard. He stopped, spun around and glared at Nick.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" He shouted, before storming off towards the dorm.

Nick immediately shut up.

"Shit." He said to no one in particular.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. _I should probably go apologize._

Nick walked slowly towards the building, not exactly looking forward to the conversation he was about to have. When he walked through the common room, Wes, David and Blaine were still there.

"He went that way." Wes said without looking up, gesturing towards the staircase.

"He looked pretty pissed, man. You should probably get him some flowers or something. Works for me and Kurt." Blaine said, only glancing up from the board for a second to wink at Nick.

"I hate you, Blaine." Nick deadpanned, marching towards the stairs.

"No you don't!" Blaine called after him cheerfully.

Nick tried the door handle, but predictably, it was locked. So he knocked on the door instead.

"Jeff, c'mon. Can you please let me in?" He called through the wooden door.

"That depends." Jeff called back.

"On what?"

"On whether or not you're going to be a total asshat."

Nick frowned slightly and thought about it for a few moments, "No, I don't think I will."

"Okay then." He heard Jeff say.

He then heard movement in the room, then the lock being undone.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you." Nick said as soon as Jeff opened the door, smiling in what he hoped was an apologetic way.

Jeff shrugged, "It's cool. Just don't laugh at me again. Everyone's afraid of something."

He stepped aside and allowed Nick to come further into the room, before closing the door behind him.

"I just never really picked you as the 'afraid of bees' type."

"Hey," Jeff said, pointing his index finger at Nick, "just because I am afraid of bees, it does not mean I am any less of a man."

Nick grinned and shook his head slightly, "Of course not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I don't even know what this is. I guess it's sort of a sequel thing to my story 'Stormy.' All I know is that I love Nick and Jeff more and more each day. And I couldn't resist throwing Blaine in there.**

**Please review!**


End file.
